vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108348-subscription-cancellation-feedback
Content ---- ---- ---- I actually didn't care about that part of it.. i hate being forced to rep-grind and grind daily Zones.. not quests... damn ZONES... no interest in that at all.. just my feelings on it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Funny man..i'm not being a DICK.... but i could be.. | |} ---- please.. elaborate.. looking forward to it.. ENLIGHTEN ME! | |} ---- ---- ---- Its pretty obvious, I don't need to enlighten you. You just didn't partake in end game at all, so feel as though there is nothing to do. Reality, not enough touching dailies, I don't have enough time in the week to do all the things I want to do. I'll have stuff to do for about 400 hours game time, outside of raid, with the current content. Add on more if I want to make money off this game. | |} ---- This made me laugh. Have it known, that at least 1 sub was cancelled due to Tony Rey. hahaha It was his impersonations that did it right? | |} ---- IKR!!! SO MUCH FUN END GAME DAILIES FUN PVP BALANCED WOOHOOOOOO ELDER GEM GRIND AWW YEAHHHHH TIME GATES I CUPCAKING LOVE THEM! This isn't sarcastic either i really do enjoy these things. | |} ---- You sir. Like to make yourself feel good.. stroking your Epeen on the interwebs by degrading others... if you have read.. and understood.. you would realise i detest dailies.. there for.. i will not progress.. did i spell it out for you easy enough,, or was your hard epeen covering your eyes? | |} ---- How did you know?!? his voice and face.. they.. annoy me.. | |} ---- So don't do dailies. Still lots to do. You just feel as though there is nothing for you to do end game, since you chose not to do end game. That is not the designers fault for providing lack of content, but the users fault for refusing to partake. Choices are yours at the end of the day. But when there actually is alot to do end game, and you choose not to do it, the faults on you big guy. | |} ---- ---- i like it that you picked one point of my argument that you could attempt to pick apart, and conveniently ignore the others... *slow clap* still waiting for you to tell me about these oh so exciting things do to?? PVP?? HAHAHAHA I could work on the sims3? oh sorry housing plots.. did that for a bit... got bored Vet dungeons.. yea done.. Vet Adventures.. yea?? I could run around in circles in an emptying thayd.. or i could do crafting... wait i did... so what else?? oh dailies.. they are like brussel sprouts.. no one likes them.. yet your forced to eat them.. and ill pass thanks.. (edit.. spelling and stuff) | |} ---- ---- Its the only thing I wanted to comment on, as you are entitled to your opinions. See, you didn't create this post to leave constructive feedback. You came looking for a fight. I could pick apart all your points, but at the end of the day, there's no point. You're not here to listen to logic or reason, you're here because you got a chip on your shoulder and feel sleighted because you don't like what this game has to offer. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Cheers. | |} ---- Your own wife quit on you. This made me laugh! :lol: | |} ---- i'm afraid you picked the fight... im just not going to roll over and let you have your "OH so you don't know what your doing..." snide and Elitist remark.. | |} ---- ----